The present invention relates to a sample and hold network for sampling an input data signal and for periodically providing a sample output signal having a value equal to the value of the input data signal for a predetermined period of time.
A prior art sample and hold network is shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,837 issued Jan. 5, 1988 entitled "Sample and Hold Network" to Valdis E. Garuts. This sample and hold network eliminates the strobe pulse generator, sampling switch, and hold capacitor found in conventional prior art sample and hold networks. Instead, a differentiator, analog multiplier, sinusoidal strobe signal, and differential amplifier are implemented. In doing so, the high frequency components introduced by the rectangular pulses of the strobe pulse generator are eliminated. However, the differentiation and multiplication of the input signal introduces an undesirable DC component and undesirable frequency components that are harmonics of the input and strobe signals.
What is desired is a novel sample and hold network that eliminates the strobe pulse generator, sampling switch, and hold capacitor found in conventional prior art sample and hold networks but also eliminates the undesirable DC and frequency components found in the sample and hold network taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,837.